


A Place Like This: Fire

by Goodonesgo



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodonesgo/pseuds/Goodonesgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Fassbender and Kendall Eden are playing the lead actors on a movie called 'Breakfast in New York' a spin on a old classic. From the moment they meet, to the moment they first read together, something electrifying happens. Michael and Kendall soon realize that life imitates art...</p><p> </p><p>07/18/17 I've completely given up on this story. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again but right now I'm working on new stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED, I REALLY DID. ENJOY. Spoiler: TH does not come into the picture till Chapter 4. There will be a sequel at the end of this story and I will link it.

This had to be the longest movie Kendall had ever worked on. Breakfast in New York shot for 3 months and within those three months she found herself working like a dog. Kendall was in the early stages of her career. She promised herself that should would work her hardest to the top. After all, New York was her home and she felt very in her zone. Kendall thought she could do this film without any distractions... until she met Michael. Right away, when they met, something clicked. Everyone on set would comment saying they had _amazing_ chemistry. Everyone to the director could see that. It didn't help that Michael was handsome, experienced, and just goddamn beautiful. Breakfast in New York would be wrapping in a couple weeks and although Kendall could feel the sexual tension between them, she never gave in. Not even from the beginning when they met as strangers. She was ambitious and determined to not get distracted. But how long could either Michael or Kendall avoid the tension?

As she walked through the lobby of Michael's hotel she thought sarcastically: _gee this seems like a good idea, let me practice lines with a man I've been dying to fuck, in his private hotel room!!!!_ She couldn't help but laugh at herself though, she sometimes felt that she enjoyed the tension between them and maybe she purposely put herself in these situation. As she took the elevator to his floor she had a second thought:  _shit we should of just met at a nicely lit starbucks!_

Michael opened his door in a plain white shirt and blue jeans. He had a big hotel suite. Kendall gasped in amazement. "The studio paid for this? They must of saved money when I offered to stay in my own apartment instead of a hotel," she laughed suddenly feeling corny. She tried to remain cool around Michael but often found herself laughing at how much of a dork she could be. Michael laughed too but she could tell he was itching to rehearse. He was always serious about work but never serious about himself. With each scene he'd go into a trance, become his character and then 20 minutes after calling cut he'd be making the cast laugh hysterically. 

"Ready?" He said in his soothing irish accent. "Go ahead," Kendall replied as she sat on his hotel couch.

Michael stood, beginning his line calmly in a american accent, " _You don't know all the hoops I've jumped through for you Holly. I would-_ " he paused. " _I would_ _drive myself insane for your love. In fact I am. I'm making a fool of myself. Making myself suffer for you._ " Kendall interrupted him with her line, " _You know this won't work. You and I... we're wild. We're loners, we belong to no one and no one belongs to us._ "

Michael suddenly sat himself next to her taking her face in his hands. " _What if we're wrong?_ " Kendall looked bewildered before she could open her mouth with her next line. Michael kissed her passionately, as if there were no other way to do it. Seconds go by but instead of stopping they continued their scene, Kendall pulls away. " _People don't belong to people._ " 

"Bullshit," Michael broke into his irish accent. He never breaks character so he must be improvising. " _Can I clear the air here?_ Can we talk?" Kendall nods and added her own improvisation, " _We are talking._ " Michael was known for improving some scenes, she was always patient when he went off script. "I know you knew this was coming, you knew I would confront you. I've tried to be good. I can see you want to stay focused on your career. You even said relationships were a distraction." Suddenly Kendall couldn't draw the line. Was he talking about their characters or using what she said to him in his lines as a improv trick? 

" _Kendall are you listening to me?_ " She could feel the vibe in the room change quickly. Kendall shook her head confused, "Are we still going off script? You know they'll be mad if we improvise too much." 

Michael took a deep breathe and stood, "Kendall, listen," he said firmly. "I know you could feel it. When I look at you, when we do a scene where we have to touch. _I know you could feel it between us._ " Kendall suddenly felt regretful showing up to rehearse.

" _I want this_. _I want you._ I needed you to know," Michael began to pace in front of her.

"We can't let this happen. It's just- we are in heat from rehearsing. That's it. Who's to say this isn't just projected feelings we feel because we have to almost be these characters? We have to _pretend_ to have these feelings. We're getting caught up in their story." Kendall always tried to be logical but now she sounded like a rambler. 

Michael looked down at her with his piercing blue eyes almost hurt and got down on his knees in front of her. " _I'm not pretending_. I know you can feel what's really going on here," he protested grabbing her hands. "It is more then these characters, more then this movie." Kendall looked down at her hands and his hands together.

"Michael I don't know- You know what kind of a girl I am." Kendall thought: independent, logical, hard working, little patience for slow walkers, dog enthusiast, food lover. Yet with Michael she felt unsure. He was awfully charming, beautiful, he was magnetic. She was afraid of a unseeable future with someone as powerful and passionate as him. She knew how these stories go. Actress and actor have an intense passionate love affair during filming which then quickly fizzles out. Then they blame it on work.

Michael sighed, "I don't care how I come off. I might even sound crazy... I care for you, I want to care for you." Before she could mutter a word, she felt the tingle of Michael's lips and beard crashing into her lips. She didn't stop him. She could feel herself just melt from his hot kiss. Michael came up from the floor and sat on the couch, never separating their lips. Kendall knew she should of walked out, she knew what she should be doing instead, she knew she should of stopped him but his kiss sent shivers down her spine.

She wanted him too and it was up until this moment she stopped denying it. 


	2. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexual. Kendall fears she might be making a mistake with Michael but that doesn't stop her from her urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very VERY explicit. I tried to be as detailed as possible.

Michael lifted her body to his bed, placing her down and joining next to her. She knew where this was going and she knew she was stronger than seduction. If it were any other man, she'd stop him and walk out. With Michael it was different and she couldn't quite place her finger on it. They laid there for a moment, kissing, touching each others bodies the way they wanted to. Before Kendall knew it her dress was on the floor, next to Michael's clothes. She had nothing on besides her lace panties. Kendall felt as if she was drunk on tequila sunrise except she wasn't. He had kissed her entire body making her feel adored. Suddenly she noticed him heading south. Michael grinned as he watched her watching him. He slid her panties swiftly to the side kissing her lower lips. Feeling his hot breath on her was driving her mad. " _Michael_ -" she said in a short breath. Before she could continue, Michael gave her clit a taste.

" _Michael_ -" she repeated in a small gasp but he was in the zone. He removed her panties off of her, quickly hooking his arms under and around her thighs so she wouldn't be able to run. Kendall lifted her head and looked down at Michael who's piercing blue eyes were fixed on hers. She watched as he closed his eyes when his mouth started devouring her pussy. He concentrated his tongue, flicking it smoothly against her clit then sucking it softly, then a bit harder. 

Kendall whimpered. She couldn't remember the last time a man went down on her or her last orgasm. She couldn't contain herself. The moans that escaped Kendall's mouth even surprised her. She could feel her skin heating up. She gently gripped the hairs on top of Michael's head, moaning even louder and out of breathe. Just moments before she was about to cum Michael sucked on her clit and began pumping two fingers in and out, very roughly.

She couldn't hold it anymore. With a long scattered moan she felt her body in a crashing wave of ecstasy but Michael didn't stop till she road out her high. He continued to lick her clean. "Fuck," Kendall exclaimed in a moan, smiling down at him. Michael came up with the most irresistible grin and chuckled a bit. He was now on top of her, face to face. He bent down without a word he began kissing her flushed chest. Taking her breast with his right hand, massaging it. He began working his mouth to her other breast, licking, sucking and nipping her nipples. Kendall couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Michael came back up to face range and kissed her passionately. To Michael's surprise, Kendall reach down and started to slowly stroke his cock. _So eager_. He thought. Michael crawled on his knees towards her head. His erect cock blatantly in front of her face. Without him even asking, she leaned up and slowly started sucking the head. She knew how much men loved when you sucked their cocks without using your hands so she eagerly did so. Taking Michael's cock inch by inch until she fully deep throated him. "Fuck!" Michael exclaimed. Kendall looked up with a naughty grin. He put his hand behind the back of her head, slowly guiding her mouth up and down his cock. 

Kendall spent the last 3 months of filming being "indifferent" towards Michael, though they would joke on set, laugh, and be nice to each other. She always kept him at an arms length and rejected his advances. She was polite and professional to everyone. For months Michael wanted Kendall and now he had her the way he wanted her. He flipped her body over on to her stomach. She arched her back properly so that Michael could thrust deeply into her in the right position. With one quick movement, he slid all the way into her wet pussy, which made Kendall gasp loudly. Michael didn't waste anytime, he started thrusting deeply and fast into her pussy. Kendall could feel him pounding her hard as she gripped onto the sheets. Muffling her moans by biting onto the pillow. He then reached for one of her arms to pull behind her back in a lock position.

" **Look at me** ," he said in a firm tone. Kendall turned her head to stare deeply into his eyes which became a darker shade of blue. _She couldn't believe it_. He was thrusting even harder. He then let Kendall's arm free as he steadied his pace and reach under Kendall to her clit. He began rubbing her clit and thrusting slowly. Kendall could feel her body being overwhelmed. He was inside of her, his fingers were rubbing her clit, his mouth was on her back breathing hot air on to her skin. She moaned uncontrollably. Before she had a chance to even cum again, Michael grabbed her and place her on top of him. Sliding her body down onto his cock. Which caused Kendall gasp again. Michael felt in control and Kendall felt herself surrender to his body as she began riding Michael. She could only feel herself becoming higher in a lustful ecstasy. She began grinding Michael's cock feeling it hit her sweet spot and he knew it. He loved how fucking nasty she was being with him. 

Michael began rubbing her clit again and she kept her steady pace. Kendall felt another hard wave crash over her body and she cried out in a pleasurable release of frustration. Michael quickly placed his hands behind the back of Kendall's neck, bringing her down to his face and started thrusting hard into her as she came. She kissed him, moaning in-between kisses from his hard thrusts. She could feel he was about to cum and with a wicked grin she looked into Michael's eyes and simply whispered, " _Cum_." That was enough for Michael. With a couple hard thrust and a satisfying moan he felt his body release inside of her.

Kendall moaned as she collapsed onto Michael's body, kissing his neck gently, peck by peck. No words were muttered. Instead they spent a good few minutes kissing deeply, grinning and looking into each other's eyes. He knew he worked for this moment and Kendall craved him as if she had never had loved before. They both could feel the rush. It felt like an amazing erotic dream. 


	3. I Wanna Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendall and Michael return to work. Kendall worries everyone knows they slept together. So she continues to act indifferent towards Michael. Which he reasonably understands but it still rubs him the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is right after they sleep together. There's more dialogue going on between them.

Kendall walks onto set in her characters costume. She sits quietly on a brown stone walk up, running her lines in her head, staring aimlessly at the sidewalk. It was the perfect New York summer day. Before she knew it Michael snuck up in front of her sneaking a passionate warm kiss. Kendall quickly looked around a bit bewildered. She knew Michael was friendly and flirty with everyone he worked with but this was her job. Kendall began to worry if anyone saw them.

"What?" questioned Michael.

"Nothing. Just not here okay," Kendall whispered. "And why not?" he questioned her again. "Can we just be low-key right now? I don't want everyone to know-" she said before Michael interrupted her to say, "Darling, that we slept together? That we had passionate, intense, sex?" 

"Shhhhhhh," Kendall shushed him which only made Michael laugh. They ran threw their scenes smoothly. Once the director calls action, Michael would become the most professional actor. Kendall admired that a lot about him. He was like a chameleon on set. They wrapped in a couple of weeks but there weren't many scenes left between Michael and Kendall. A lot of scenery filming that didn't really involve the both of them to be on set at the same time.

After a day of 12 hours of work, everyone was getting ready to leave. Kendall tried not to pay much attention to Michael when they would call cut or had a break. He was hard to ignore though. Everything about his presence was magnifying and he could make the entire cast/crew laugh with one joke.

" _I want to see you tonight_ ," Michael whispered. "Are you free?"

Kendall took a deep breath containing her nervousness. She then said in a confident tone, "Sure. Come by my place tonight." 

 _What am I doing?_  She thought pretty anxiously. She knew she was playing with fire yet that's all she desired. A flame so hot that it would be in a shade of electric blue. She longed for it. Kendall tried to date other men her age but they were not ready for someone like her. Career aside... They were emotionally immature, they didn't know what they wanted, except all the sex in a relationship without commitment. Kendall wasn't about that phase in her life. Eventually she stopped looking for a significant other and focused on her career. As she headed towards her apartment, she started to worry a bit. _What if he thinks I'm just a piece of ass he can have at the moment? So he says he cares. A lot of men say things and then do the opposite._ Kendall wasn't _exactly_  cynical about love. She was realistic. She knew she had to talk to Michael tonight before they continued anything.

Michael got out of his cab to arrive in front of Kendall's Chelsea apartment. As he took the elevator up to her floor, he began wondering about the electricity pulsing through Kendall's skin when they had sex yesterday. She glowed that entire evening. Michael buzzed her door.

Kendall opened her apartment door, looking rather comfortably in work-out leggings and a sports bra. As if she were about to work out- not! "Hey," Kendall smiled welcomingly. "This is my place! Don't be too hard on me, I still haven't fully unpacked into this place and yes I know it's been a while."

Michael smiled looking at the little decor she had going. So far she had boxes that piled high, empty book shelves, a couch, and a single rug in front of the fire place. "So why did you want to see me?" said Kendall as she tried to sound chill about the situation. "I just wanted to see you," Michael smiled as he continued to look around her apartment.

"Michael we work together. We saw each other all day," she laughed.

"Not like that," Michael grinned.

"Oh," Kendall said in surprise.

"OH! _Not like that_ ," explained Michael. "Even though that _would be nice_. I just wanted to see you outside of work. I wanted to see your apartment."

"Well this is it so far-" Kendall was going to continue but got cut off. "But I wanted to talk to you, actually. You see I sort of sense you got the wrong vibe from me. Because of what happened last night or that you're on the fence."

Kendall sat down on her small white couch, "And?"

"I wanted to make it clear that I want you. You know, I understand you but you might not see that yet. I understand why you acted the way you did today. I'm not going to say I liked it cause I didn't but I understand and respect it. You want to be taken seriously and you're working hard at it. I get that but it- it still rubbed me the wrong day." Michael sighed and walk towards her window where he watched the street lights.

"Michael, I'm going to openly admit I don't know exactly where you're going with this," confessed Kendall. What did he want from her? _A booty call?_ Friends with benefits? _A relationship?_ She mustered up the nerve to say, " _What do you exactly want from me?_ "

Michael shot an intense look at her from the window. "I want you. I want whatever this will lead up to."

"But you live in London and I live in New York," Kendall said standing up from the couch. "We're working all the time."

"So? You and I have the money to travel to see each other. London and New York aren't too far from each other and with work... We can figure something out. I don't want anyone else," he said moving across the room towards her.

"I want you to but that's _a lot_ ," Kendall admitted. "I think it's best if we don't rush it." 

"I can agree to that. I'll try but you know I like to be fast," Michael laughed. "You make me want to put in time for you. No one has had me feeling this way. You probably think I'm lying to you." 

" _I bet your used to women giving into you with just one look_." Kendall laughed.

"Actually yeah." Michael gave her the most devilish grin as they laughed together. She wrapped her arms around his neck they began kissing softly. The city night shinning outside of her windows made for the perfect backdrop to their kiss. Michael then picked her up carrying her to the bedroom. He laid her onto her bed like a business man coming home late from work. For a moment Michael stared deeply into her eyes " _So_ _beautiful,"_ he smiled _._  "I wanted you for so long."

Kendall chuckled a bit kissing his lips before saying " _I know_."

 


End file.
